


Imaginity

by Qizilirmak



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crimes & Criminals, Cyborg!Seungyoun, M/M, Medical Conditions, Mutual Pining, Pre-Suicide Mission, Psychological Trauma, Suspense
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qizilirmak/pseuds/Qizilirmak
Summary: Seungyoun thoughts that his life has been ruined to the point like he could feel nothing. But then Seungyoun realised, pain is a part of being alive and keep living in the past prevents himself from something better. Everything happens for a reason.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Sejin (Produce 101)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	Imaginity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [woodzorasun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodzorasun/gifts).



> > Inspired by Garbage - "The World Is Not Enough" MV. Plot has been modified.  
> > If you find any misleading information here, feel free to hit me up on CC, DM, or qrt ^^  
> DISCLAIMER  
> * This is a non-commercial work of fiction using KPop idols as characters.  
> * Company/brand/institution name used in this story is for visualization only. Any rule or condition mentioned might be different from reality.
>
>> IMAGINITY  
> The capacity to imagine things, such as things to write about  
> ~ Word Madman, Urban Dictionary  
> 

_The World Is Not Enough by Garbage_

*

*

*

*

*

_운명 (Destiny) - I'm Sorry I Love You OST_

Warna hitam mulai menipis, terarsir lembut oleh cahaya yang menerawang di balik tabir. Samar-samar terdengar suara getaran mesin yang tumpang tindih dengan satu-dua kata tak jelas, memancing kemauan untuk segera menarik tirai penyekat itu dan mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

Kedua matanya kini terbuka lebar. Sinar yang tadi terhalang oleh kelopak-kelopak mata, sudah merasuk cepat dan berangsur-angsur menajamkan penglihatannya. Sebuah lampu neon panjang menyapanya dari tepi langit-langit sana. Di sudut-sudut matanya, tertangkap pergerakan dua sosok manusia yang bolak-balik menghampirinya. Tangan-tangan yang terbungkus sarung karet itu, sibuk memegangi berbagai perkakas dan kabel. Kostum keperakan serupa baju astronot tipis dan kacamata las yang mereka kenakan, semakin meyakinkan dia bahwa orang-orang ini bukanlah dokter, melainkan mekanik.

“Reaksinya cukup bagus,” ujar salah satu mekanik yang menyadari pergerakan bola matanya.

“Kalau begitu, mari kita pasang sekarang,” sahut mekanik lain.

Tidak acuh dengan percakapan keduanya, dia kembali meluruskan pandangan dan fokus menyaksikan sesuatu yang dipantulkan oleh plafon cermin itu. Dirinya terbaring tanpa sehelai benang pun di atas meja operasi. Akan tetapi, ada hal lain yang menjadikan pemandangan itu tampak tidak lazim.

Tubuhnya bukan sepenuhnya tubuh manusia. Di dalam rongga dada metaliknya yang terbuka, ada sebuah jantung buatan berbahan sama dengan belasan kabel warna warni. Salah satu kabel yang berwarna merah disambungkan oleh kedua mekanik itu pada suatu benda pipih berukuran dua kali lipat koin biasa. Setelah pemasangan selesai, mereka menutup rongga dadanya rapat-rapat dan melapisinya dengan jaringan otot dan kulit manusia sintetis sedemikian rupa, berharap banyak orang yang tidak tahu akan rahasia besar di dalam tubuhnya.

****

Kaki-kakinya melangkah lamban menuju sebuah pot bunga oxalis atau calincing kupu yang terpajang di salah satu sudut ruangan. Warna dedaunannya yang ungu tua begitu kontras dengan dinding-dinding putih yang kini mengelilingi dia. Selain tanaman itu, barang-barang lain yang juga menemaninya di sana bisa dihitung jari. Sebuah tempat tidur, sebuah meja panjang dengan empat kursi di tengah ruangan, dan sebuah cermin besar di dekat pot itu. Sembari mengelus-elus lembut kelopak bunga yang berwarna merah muda, pandangannya perlahan mengarah ke sosok yang terpantul di cermin sana. Seorang pria muda nan tampan berambut coklat dengan sorot mata tajam bagai rubah. Tubuhnya yang tinggi dan tegap, terbungkus pakaian semacam piama putih yang begitu bersih.

Sayangnya dia tidak bisa menatap diri lama-lama karena perhatiannya kini teralihkan oleh bunyi pintu yang terbuka. Dari balik pintu itu, muncul dua orang pria paruh baya. Yang satu mengenakan setelan jas abu-abu seperti orang penting, sementara yang lain mengenakan jas laboratorium.

“Cho Seungyoun, bisa kita duduk bersama sebentar?” pinta si ilmuwan dengan raut wajah bersahabat.

Seungyoun pun beranjak dari posisinya, mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi dan menghadap kedua pria itu. Tanpa basa-basi, ilmuwan itu kemudian menyodorkan dia sebuah tablet PC yang berisi data seseorang. 

“Itu Lee Sejin, putra semata wayang Presiden Korea Selatan terpilih yang akan kau temui untuk menjalankan misi. Tetaplah waspada meski dia tampak tidak berbahaya. Pastikan juga kau selalu ada di sampingnya hingga malam inagurasi. Ikuti permainannya sampai kau bisa memposisikan diri sangat dekat dengan presiden. Detonator nantinya akan dipegang sendiri oleh Tuan Hwang dan bom akan diaktifkan jelang pidato. Mengerti?”

Penjelasan panjang-lebar itu hanya Seungyoun tanggapi dengan anggukan kecil. Dia lebih tertarik untuk menatapi foto Lee Sejin dan membaca detail misi yang akan dijalankan.

“Kau yakin ini akan berhasil?”

“Tenang saja, Tuan Hwang. Kami sudah memutakhirkan komponen bomnya. Walau bentuknya tidak besar dan berada di dalam tubuh Cho Seungyoun, daya ledaknya tinggi dan bisa menghancurkan apa pun dalam radius 100 meter. Efeknya akan lebih dahsyat lagi jika berada di dalam ruangan. Kami juga sudah menguji ulang ketebalan kulit dan otot sintetis yang melapisi bagian dada Seungyoun. Bom itu akan lolos dari alat pendeteksi.”

“Tapi bagaimana dengan Lee Sejin? Pria itu bukan orang sembarangan,” aku Tuan Hwang dengan nada meragu. Pandangannya mulai memindai Seungyoun yang tampak masih kaku baginya. “Kau yakin _cyborg_ ini bisa mengecohnya?”

“Salah satu intelijen kami sudah mencari tahu latar belakang hubungan antara Lee Sejin dengan Cho Seungyoun. Dia juga sempat mengambil alih akun media sosial Seungyoun untuk tetap berinteraksi dengan Lee Sejin selama Seungyoun kami kembangkan menjadi _cyborg_. Program cuci otak yang kami lakukan hanya akan mengubah pandangan Seungyoun soal pentingnya misi ini. Perasaannya terhadap Lee Sejin tetap sama.”

“Bagus. Aku sudah tidak sabar menantikannya. Saat-saat seluruh warga negeri ini memanggilku ‘Pak Presiden’.”

****

_Track 06 Instrumental (Violin Version) - All In OST_

Pepohonan palem di kiri-kanan jalan menyapa Seungyoun begitu Porsche 718 Boxster Miami Blue yang dia kendarai memasuki area pinggir pantai. Hembusan angin pagi menjelang siang itu menerpa wajahnya kala atap mobil dia turunkan. Bau khas laut yang sangat menenangkan seketika merasuki hidungnya hingga roda-roda itu akhirnya berhenti di depan lobi sebuah sanggraloka, tempat malam inagurasi sang presiden terpilih diadakan.

Dalam balutan busana gaya _dandy_ , Seungyoun keluar dengan dua buket bunga di tangannya selagi seorang valet bersiap membawakan Porsche-nya ke parkiran. Kaki-kaki jenjangnya menaiki satu per satu anak tangga, menghampiri seorang pria muda lain berpakaian semi formal di atas sana. Dia menyambut kehadiran Seungyoun dengan senyum seindah malaikat.

“Untukmu,” ucap Seungyoun sambil menyodorkan buket bunga kamelia merah muda yang diterima Sejin dengan senang hati.

“Terima kasih.”

“Yang ini untuk ayahmu,” tambah Seungyoun merujuk pada buket satunya lagi yang berisi bunga lily kuning.

“Sekretaris Kang.”

“Ya, Tuan Muda?”

“Tolong bawakan lily ini ke penthouse ayah.”

Segera setelah Sejin memberikan perintah, Seungyoun menyadari bahwa ada tiga orang _bodyguard_ yang berdiri berjauh-jauhan di sekitar mereka berdua. 

“Kau pasti lelah karena perjalanan jauh. Ayo, kuantar ke kamarmu.”

Seungyoun bisa melihat seisi sanggraloka sudah disewa khusus untuk para tamu yang akan menghadiri malam inagurasi. Banyak pejabat tinggi dalam dan luar negeri yang berpapasan dengannya seraya dia melangkah berdampingan dengan Sejin menuju mobil golf yang akan mengantarkan mereka.

Mobil itu kemudian berjalan melintasi taman di dalam kawasan sanggraloka yang sangat luas. Tak terkecuali dengan mobil golf para _bodyguard_ yang mengekori mereka.

“Orang bilang bunga kamelia ini pertanda rindu,” celetuk Sejin memecah keheningan di antara dia dengan Seungyoun. “Kukira kau lupa padaku.”

Ujung bibir kanan Seungyoun terangkat begitu mendengar asumsi itu. Kepala pun refleks dia tolehkan bersamaan dengan sorot mata sayu yang tertuju pada si penerima bunga.

“Seharusnya aku yang bicara begitu. Kau tampak bahagia dengan kehidupan baru yang jauh lebih baik sekarang. Lihatlah semua kenyamanan dan ketentraman ini.”

“Kau sendiri? Apa kau bahagia dengan hidupmu saat ini? Di saat aku jauh darimu?”

Rententan pertanyaan Sejin membuat Seungyoun diam seribu bahasa. Alih-alih segera menjawab, Seungyoun justru meraih tangan kiri Sejin dan menautkan jemari mereka erat di atas lutut kanannya sendiri.

“Aku sedang berusaha menikmatinya,” tutur Seungyoun dengan raut datar dan tatapan lurus ke jalan.

***

“Kalian boleh pergi, aku bisa menjaga diri.”

“Tapi, Tuan…”

“Ini perintah,” timpal Sejin saat salah satu _bodyguard_ coba membantah. “Lagi pula, Seungyoun ini sahabatku. Aku bisa memukulnya sendiri kalau dia macam-macam.”

Seungyoun tersenyum simpul. Sejin-nya ternyata masih sama. Keduanya pun bergegas menuju kamar sesaat setelah Sejin mengirim pergi ketiga _bodyguard_ -nya. Bangunan kamar Seungyoun berbentuk sebuah pondok kecil yang berjarak cukup jauh dari bangunan utama sanggraloka. Meski demikian hamparan pasir pantai bisa terlihat dari teras belakangnya. Begitu juga dengan suara deburan ombak yang menembus masuk kala jendela kamar dibuka.

“Ini tuksedomu untuk malam inagurasi. Warna biru dongker kesukaanmu,” papar Sejin saat menunjukkan isi lemari besar di kamar itu.

“Terima kasih,” balas Seungyoun seraya menghampiri Sejin yang membelakanginya karena fokus menutup kedua pintu lemari rapat-rapat. Saat kepalanya hendak disentuh oleh Seungyoun, Sejin malah membalikkan badan. Alhasil dia pun tersentak melihat Seungyoun yang kini sudah berdiri tepat di depannya.

Tak satu pun kata keluar dari mulut mereka, yang ada hanyalah pertukaran sorot mata. Semakin lama, semakin menghanyutkan hingga Sejin tak kuasa menyentuh sisi kiri wajah Seungyoun dan mendaratkan kecupan singkat di bibirnya. Namun selagi jarak masih terjangkau sehela napas, Seungyoun menarik Sejin ke dalam dekapannya dan membalas kecupan itu dengan ciuman yang lebih intens.

Buket kamelia merah muda yang sedari tadi tak pernah Sejin lepas pun terjatuh begitu saja, diabaikan dua insan yang melepas rindu dengan saling memagut belah bibir dan berbagi tarikan napas.

Tubuh mungil Sejin berpindah ke atas pangkuan Seungyoun. Kedua tangan Sejin bekerja melucuti jas dan kemeja Seungyoun satu per satu, lalu dilemparkannya ke ujung ranjang lain agar tidak mengganggu. Di saat yang bersamaan, hidung dan bibir Seungyoun sibuk menyisir permukaan kulit Sejin mulai dari bawah rahang sampai ke pundak kiri.

Sejin menarik kepala Seungyoun dan menuntunnya kembali ke pertemuan bibir mereka, sembari meraba setiap inci tubuh bagian atas Seungyoun yang kini sudah terekspos. Sentuhan itu kemudian melambat tatkala Sejin menemukan sesuatu yang janggal di dada kiri Seungyoun. Denyut jantung yang semestinya berdegup kencang, sama sekali tidak dapat Sejin rasakan. Pikirannya coba mengelak, tapi denyut itu sungguh tidak ada.

“Kenapa?” tanya Seungyoun segera setelah Sejin mematung tiba-tiba.

“Maafkan aku, kau pasti sudah lapar. Aku akan menunggumu di luar. Cepat pakai bajumu, kita makan siang.”

Sejin lekas beranjak dari pangkuan Seungyoun sambil membetulkan dua kancing paling atas kemejanya yang terlepas. Buket kamelia yang tergeletak di lantai pun tak lupa dia ambil sebelum akhirnya keluar. Seungyoun termenung di posisinya seraya menyentuh dada kirinya. Dia sudah tahu pasti penyebab Sejin buru-buru menyudahi cumbuan mereka.

****

_Cries And Whisper - Oldboy OST_

Dengan menggandeng lengan Sejin yang sudah berbalut tuksedo abu-abu, Seungyoun memasuki aula utama sanggraloka, tempat malam inagurasi presiden terpilih berlangsung. Tamu-tamu undangan sudah hampir memenuhi seisi aula, saling bercengkerama selagi dilayani oleh para pramusaji yang hilir-mudik mengantarkan sampanye dan hidangan ringan. Semua menyatu dengan _dress code_ formal Barat, tak terkecuali dengan Tuan Hwang si pemegang detonator. Dia bahkan sempat bertukar pandang dengan Seungyoun dan tersenyum licik melihat pengantin bomnya menjalankan tugas dengan baik sejauh ini. Tatapan tajam kemudian Seungyoun lempar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan; memindai seluas apa tempat dia sekarang berada, memastikan sesiap apa rencana cadangan yang sudah ditaruh oleh Tuan Hwang, serta menemukan posisi target utamanya yang ternyata duduk di atas panggung bersama beberapa pejabat lain.

“Selamat malam, Tuan-tuan dan Nyonya-nyonya. Semoga Anda semua dalam keadaan sehat sentosa. Sebelum kita menyaksikan pidato Presiden Terpilih yang menjadi agenda utama malam inagurasi ini, Ensemble Ditto akan mengiringi hadirin sekalian untuk berdansa bersama melalui permainan musik klasik mereka. Waktu dan tempat dipersilakan.”

Gemuruh tepuk tangan menggema di dalam aula seusai _Master of Ceremony_ menandai dimulainya malam inagurasi. Satu per satu tamu undangan berkumpul di lantai dansa dengan pasangan masing-masing. Seungyoun tampak tidak berminat bergabung sampai Sejin menyodorkan tangannya lebih dahulu untuk mengajaknya. Mau tidak mau Seungyoun menggamit uluran tangan Sejin dan membawanya ke tengah lantai dansa. Iringan musik waltz seketika menuntun tangan-tangan Seungyoun dan Sejin ke posisi yang benar. Tubuh keduanya lantas bergerak seirama dan berputar perlahan di tempat.

“Aku lupa bilang sesuatu tadi. Kau tampak sangat menawan malam ini,” puji Seungyoun membuat Sejin tersipu malu.

“Terima kasih. Kau juga menawan seperti biasanya.”

Kali ini giliran Seungyoun yang tidak bisa menahan senyum. Rasanya dia tidak ingin momen ini segera berlalu terbawa hembusan angin.

“Seungyoun, sebenarnya ada satu hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Soal--”

Sejin tertegun dan menghentikan ucapannya tatkala Seungyoun spontan mengecup pipi kirinya. Namun bukannya menjauhkan diri, Seungyoun justru memanfaatkan situasi itu untuk semakin mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga kiri Sejin dan membisikkan sesuatu.

“Pegang belakang kerah tuksedoku.”

“Kenapa?”

“Kau tidak ingin ada orang lain yang mendengar percakapan kita, ‘kan?”

Retorika Seungyoun membuat Sejin menuruti perintahnya. Telapak tangan kanannya yang diistirahatkan di pundak kiri Seungyoun, perlahan Sejin pindahkan ke arah tengkuk Seungyoun. Sejin menempatkan telapak tangannya tepat di atas sebuah tonjolan kecil di sana.

“Sekarang lanjutkan ucapanmu.”

“Soal kejadian tadi siang. Aku sedikit terkejut karena tidak merasakan satu pun denyut jantungmu. Bukankah itu aneh? Kecuali kau robot.”

“Selama ini kau selalu menjuluki aku begitu, ‘kan? Saking dinginnya perilaku dan kerasnya sifatku terhadap orang lain, termasuk dirimu. Aku sendiri heran kenapa kau tahan denganku.”

“Tapi itu… Jangan bilang kau _cyborg._ ”

“Akhirnya kau sadar. Sekarang aku memang _cyborg_. Apa ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?”

Sejin terdiam sejenak. Otaknya kini berpikir keras memikirkan kalimat yang tepat untuk disampaikan, seiring gerakan dansa mereka yang masih mampu mengikuti alunan musik.

“Aku sempat menerima informasi bahwa akan ada ancaman bom di malam inagurasi. Tapi hingga saat ini, keberadaan bom itu masih belum terlacak padahal seluruh area sanggraloka sudah disterilkan. Dugaan mengenai pengantin bom bunuh diri pun semakin tinggi. Firasatku sebenarnya sudah tidak enak saat kau datang, dan lucunya saat kita berciuman tadi…”

Sayup-sayup Seungyoun bisa mendengar deruan napas Sejin yang naik-turun terbawa emosi. Sejin pun sedikit menjauhkan diri agar bisa menatap langsung kedua mata Seungyoun.

“Kau yang membawa bomnya, ‘kan? Mereka sengaja merekrutmu karena kau dekat denganku, supaya bisa lebih mudah mengeksekusi ayahku dan juga orang-orang di ruangan ini. Begitu bukan?”

“Sejin, kau sungguh orang paling cerdik yang pernah kukenal. Benar, bom itu aku yang bawa dan ada di dalam dadaku, menempel di jantungku. Tapi masih belum diaktifkan dan sayangnya, bukan aku yang memegang alat kendalinya.”

“Kalau begitu, begitu siapa?”

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan, Seungyoun menempelkan sisi kiri wajahnya lagi ke posisi semula sambil terus berdansa.

“Orang yang paling bernafsu untuk mengambil alih kedudukan ayahmu, dia yang memegang alatnya.”

“Tuan Hwang?”

“Benar. Dia ada di sebelah sana, kau bisa melihatnya?”

Seungyoun mengarahkan tubuhnya membelakangi Tuan Hwang yang berdiri di dekat _buffet_ agar Sejin bisa mengamati diam-diam dari balik pundaknya.

“Aku melihatnya, tapi kenapa dia ada di sini?”

“Dia ingin memastikanku menjalankan misi sesuai rencana sebelum mengaktifkan bom dan meninggalkan aula jelang pidato. Waktuku hanya satu menit begitu dia menekan tombolnya.”

“Di mana detonatornya?”

“Pin yang ada di dasinya, itu detonatornya. Tapi sebelum kau melaporkannya ke pihak keamanan, coba lihat dua orang pria bertongkat yang ada di lantai atas.”

Sejin lekas mengarahkan pandangannya ke orang-orang yang Seungyoun maksud.

“Siapa mereka?”

“Penembak jitu. Di dalam tongkat itu, ada peluru beracun yang bisa melumpuhkan saraf seketika. Kalau aku gagal, mereka yang akan menghabisi ayahmu.”

Seusai mendapatkan semua informasi dari Seungyoun, Sejin segera mengontak seluruh paspampres dengan alat komunikasi yang ditanam dalam jam tangannya untuk mengamankan orang-orang itu. Keduanya pun melanjutkan dansa mereka seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

“Kupikir kau melakukan misi ini karena sudah tidak merasa hidup.”

“Tadinya aku berpikiran begitu. Aku memang sudah menjadi _cyborg,_ tapi kini aku merasa lebih hidup daripada saat masih menjadi manusia seutuhnya. Mengetahui ada bom di tubuhku yang bisa diledakkan kapan saja sambil memandangimu seperti ini, malah membuatku sadar bahwa sekarang giliranku untuk menyelamatkanmu, meski ini hanya--“

“Apa-apaan ini?!”

Pekikan seseorang terdengar di antara kerumunan. Perhatian semua hadirin teralihkan pada Tuan Hwang yang sedang dibawa paksa oleh empat orang paspampres. Sementara itu, dua penembak jitu yang menanti di atas sana sudah diamankan diam-diam terlebih dahulu.

“Sejin, apa yang terjadi?” tanya Sang Presiden Terpilih sampai-sampai harus turun dari panggung.

“Keberadaan Tuan Hwang mengancam keselamatan Ayah. Aku yang melaporkannya pada pihak keamanan setelah menerima bukti-bukti yang valid.”

“Selamat malam, Pak Presiden, Tuan Lee Sejin. Kami dari tim penjinak bom mendengar adanya laporan teror bom bunuh diri yang akan dilancarkan di sini. Bisakah Anda menunjukkan di mana lokasi bomnya, Tuan Lee?”

“Bomnya…”

“Saya yang membawa bomnya,” sela Seungyoun saat Sejin ragu-ragu menjawab. Orang-orang yang berada di dekat Seungyoun pun terkejut dan lekas menjauh, tak terkecuali Sejin yang ditarik bersamaan dengan sang presiden.

“Bom itu ditanam di dalam dada saya, tapi Tuan Hwang belum sempat mengaktifkannya. Silakan amankan saya.”

Setelah mengakui tanpa perlawanan, Seungyoun pasrah dibawa pergi oleh tim penjinak bom saat itu juga. Torehan senyum sempat dia lemparkan kepada Sejin sebelum akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu.

“Seungyoun!”

Seruan namanya menggema di lorong lobi sanggraloka bersamaan dengan bunyi langkah cepat seseorang. Kala wajahnya menoleh ke sumber suara itu, Seungyoun mendapati sosok Sejin yang berlari kencang mengejarnya dari aula. Kedua lengan Seungyoun tak berdaya menyambut pelukan Sejin dan membalasnya dengan dekapan yang sama erat.

Meski teredam jas tuksedonya, tangisan Sejin masih bisa Seungyoun tangkap dengan telinga dan membuatnya ikut terhanyut dalam kepedihan.

“Sejin, terima kasih kau sudah menemani hari-hariku dan membantuku memperbaiki diri. Maaf aku terlambat membalas perasaanmu padaku selama ini. Sekarang aku ikhlas melepasmu pergi.”

“Sama-sama, Seungyoun. Berjanjilah padaku untuk menjalani hidupmu sebaik mungkin. Masa depanmu masih panjang.”

“Aku janji.”

*

*

*

Rasa panas yang menyengat dan warna putih yang semakin terang, perlahan membuka paksa kedua kelopak mata Seungyoun. Matahari rupanya sudah berada cukup tinggi dan semalam Seungyoun kurang rapat menutup gorden, sehingga sinarnya menembus kaca jendela kamar di lantai 5 gedung apartemen itu. Sontak Seungyoun menghalangi silauan cahaya itu dengan tangan kanan prostetiknya, yang juga lupa dia lepas karena sudah terlampau kantuk.

Pandangannya menatap lurus ke arah cermin yang ada di seberang begitu Seungyoun mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang. Bibir Seungyoun menyunggingkan senyum saat melihat pantulan sosoknya yang berambut hitam legam. Dia sudah berhasil bangun dari mimpi buruknya tanpa napas memburu dan cucuran keringat.

Perhatian Seungyoun kemudian berpindah ke atas nakas, tempat dia menaruh satu pot tanaman calincing kupu pemberian Sejin. Dari bawah pot itu Seungyoun menarik beberapa lembar naskah mimpi yang sudah dia modifikasi. Naskah itulah yang dua bulan belakangan harus dia baca berulang kali sebelum tidur sebagai bagian dari _Imagery Rehearsal Therapy_ (IRT).

****

“Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu kemari jika terapi itu sukses, Tuan Cho.”

“Aku tahu,” balas Seungyoun sambil berbaring santai di atas sofa rebah. “Anggap saja ini sesi biasa. Aku hanya ingin menceritakan akhirnya mimpiku seperti apa.”

Merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan kemauan pasiennya, pria paruh baya itu pun akhirnya mempersilakan.

“Jadi?”

“Kau ingat aku pernah bilang aku marah pada sahabatku, Sejin, karena dia masih berusaha menutupi setelah kuberi tahu bahwa aku pengantin bomnya? Sebelum dia bertindak lebih jauh, akhirnya aku mengakuinya sendiri dan menyerahkan diri pada pihak berwenang.”

“Itu bentuk penerimaan diri yang bagus. Kau menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah dan bisa mengancam keselamatan banyak orang, terutama dirimu sendiri. Itulah metafora rasa sakitmu. Selama ini kau menganggapnya sebagai penyebab mati rasamu terhadap kehidupan pascateror bom yang merenggut nyawa sahabatmu, yang menghilangkan tangan kananmu. Padahal dengan masih merasakan sakit, itu artinya kau masih hidup.”

“Benar, hatiku jadi lebih lega setelah menyadarinya. Menerima bahwa rasa sakit adalah bagian dari dinamika hidup yang bisa membuat kita belajar, jauh lebih baik daripada terus-menerus mencoba kabur dari kenyataan.”

“Lalu bagaimana dengan penyesalanmu? Apa kau sempat membalas cintanya?”

“Tentu saja. Di setiap kesempatan aku berusaha menatap matanya, memegang tangannya, memeluk dirinya. Bahkan kami akhirnya bisa bercumbu meski hanya sebentar.”

Tanpa sadar senyuman dan tawa kecil tergurat di wajah Seungyoun selagi mengenang imajinasi pertemuannya dengan Sejin. 

“Baiklah, aku tidak perlu mengetahui detailnya lebih jauh. Turut senang bisa melihatmu kembali ceria.”

“Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang lebih membuatku merasa tenang.”

“Apa itu?”

“Aku bisa membuat dia tetap hidup di sana, setidaknya. Walau hanya dalam mimpi.”

****

_Reality by Richard Sanderson (La Boum OST)_

Setapak demi setapak Seungyoun melangkah di atas lahan rumput luas yang berundak-undak, lalu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pusara. Sejenak dia mengheningkan cipta dan diakhiri oleh sebuah _salute._ Kemudian, satu buket bunga kamelia merah muda Seungyoun letakkan dengan hati-hati di samping batu nisan yang bertuliskan ‘Ajun Brigadir Polisi Satu (ABRIPTU) Anumerta Lee Sejin’.

“Kau mendengarnya?” tanya Seungyoun sembari menyentuh dada kiri dengan tangan kanan prostetiknya. ”Jantung ini masih berdenyut normal dan kuakui, sekarang aku merasa jauh lebih hidup dari sebelumnya. Kalau bukan berkat perlindunganmu saat ledakan bom itu, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah sadar. Jika reinkarnasi itu ada, kuharap kita bisa bertemu kembali. Saat itu tiba, aku akan tidak akan membuatmu menunggu dan menyatakan perasaanku secepat mungkin.”

Seungyoun mengambil jeda sejenak karena tak kuasa menahan air matanya.

“Meski aku sudah tidak bisa melanjutkan impianku menjadi abdi negara, aku yakin aku masih bisa menjadi warga negara yang baik. Istirahatlah yang tenang dan awasi aku dari atas, ya?”

Sekali lagi Seungyoun mempertunjukkan _salute_ kepada nisan Sejin sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi dari sana dan bersiap menjalani kehidupan barunya dengan lebih baik.

**FIN**


End file.
